To Whom it Concerns
by Arkady M. Nekozukii
Summary: A Oishi siempre le ha gustado él, pero al parecer la última persona que el impecable, perfecto Tezukabuchou necesita es a un preocupón vicecapitán revoloteando a su alrededor, preguntándole lo que no le importa. ...Traducción...


Título: A quien le Importa (To whom It Concerns)

Autor: Suke-san

Traductor: Arkady Nekozukii

Resumen: A Oishi siempre le ha gustado él, pero al parecer la última persona que el impecable, perfecto Tezuka-buchou necesita es a un preocupón vice-capitán revoloteando a su alrededor, preguntándole lo que no le importa.

¡Mas shonen-ai, tierno¡Banzai!

Es algo menos intenso que mis historias recientes, más suave y triste, probablemente por los protagonistas. ¿Angst? No, aún no puedo soportar algo tan fuerte. Volveré a las cosas más ligeras y chistosas pronto pero espero que les guste esto de todos modos.

Se reunieron en el camión como de costumbre. Casi como relojito, sólo que menos mutable.

Como siempre, era el camión 6.17. El que estaba recubierto con unas Fujitsu portátiles a los lados y la enorme imagen de una mujer, aparentemente una usuaria satisfecha de Fujitsu, sonriéndoles a las personas detrás del camión.

Si Oishi dejaba su casa a las 6:09 de la mañana y caminaba apresuradamente, alcanzaría el camión justo cuando este se detuviera. Lo llevaría a la escuela quince minutos antes de que los metros matutinos comenzaran, dejándolo con suficiente tiempo para abrir el cuarto del club y prepararse para su día.

Por supuesto, pese a que el vice-capitán de Seigaku era una persona estable y fiable, había días en los que perdía el camión. Después de todo, había cosas.

Algunas veces, se quedaba dormido debido a una noche de desvelo, u olvidaba colocar su alarma despertadora. Algunas mañanas, su hermana se levantaba y decidía que estaba teniendo un mal día de cabello y se encerraba en el baño por media hora. O el perro lograba escapar hacia el patio trasero de su vecino. O llovía justo cuando ponía un pie fuera de su casa.

Oishi era organizado, diligente y cuidadoso con sus cosas pero él era difícilmente perfecto. Sabía esto desde la escuela elemental cuando el dibujo que hizo de su familia recibió una sola estrella dorada mientras que el niño a su lado obtuvo dos estrellas y un '¡Muy Bien!' garabateado con tinta roja. Era por eso por lo que algunos días Oishi terminaba en el camión 6.20.

Pero estaba bien porque a Oishi le habían dicho que nadie era perfecto y llegar a la escuela en el camión 6.20 también le daba suficiente tiempo para prepararse.

Pero no estaba bien porque Oishi sabía que algunas personas si eran perfectas y que dos paradas después de que se subiera al camión 6.17, precisamente a las 6:21 am, una de estas personas perfectas le haría la parada al camión y lo abordaría con cada brillante cabello castaño inflexiblemente en su lugar.

Ante la mirada del pálido chico de gafas, repentinamente todos los demás parecen desaliñados en comparación. Tezuka caminaría una fila del camión, con una mano sosteniendo la correa de su mochila de tenis, la otra sosteniendo el pasamanos mientras recorría el camino al fondo del camión.

Y como hacía cada día, el buchou de Seigaku hallaría su camino al asiento más recóndito y se sentaría con un movimiento económico que Oishi estaba seguro él jamás dominaría aunque practicara cientos de veces todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Era como una ley de la naturaleza, sólo que menos flexible. Por lo que Oishi no se sorprendió de estar sentado hombro con hombro con el famoso buchou de Seigaku esta mañana, rodillas separadas por pulgadas, compartiendo un silencio más cálido y natural que el que encontraba en alguien más. De hecho, se había apresurado todo el camino a la parada del camión por este suceso.

"Ne, Tezuka," comenzó Oishi.

"Hn," replico su compañero, constante como el alba.

"¿Dormiste bien anoche?" El vice-capitán pregunto y procedió a adentrar en su pregunta. "Llovía por donde vivo por lo que debió de haber llovido por tu casa también. Cuando me acosté, me preguntaba si tu codo estaba doliéndote ya que el clima húmedo hace que eso suceda"

"Está bien," dijo con precisión el chico más alto.

"El periódico decía que llovería hoy de nuevo," le informo Oishi, pero también había una pregunta implícita.

"Estaré bien."

"No te esfuerces demasiado si te duele," agrego, la preocupación evidente en su voz "Te necesitamos si Seigaku perseguirá el campeonato nacional."

"Hn," murmuro Tezuka y Oishi permaneció en silencio por un rato.

Siempre había sido así. Se reunirían y Oishi estaría preocupado por algo: su salud, su trabajo, su familia, sus estudios, su sueño, su relación con su madre... Y entonces, algunas veces se sentaban en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, y algunas veces conversarían sobre la escuela o el equipo de tenis o la vida de tenis como profesión, o simplemente tenis.

Hoy, había silencio, todo el camino al cuarto del club en donde encontraron un extrañamente mañanero Kikumaru Eiji sentado en el escalón de fuera.

De hecho, escucharon a Eiji antes de que lo vieran y en realidad fue Eiji quien los encontró ya que los había escuchado primero y grito el nombre de Oishi entusiastamente mientras ellos doblaban la esquina antes de lanzarse hacia su pareja de dobles.

"¡Oishi¡Estuve aquí antes que tu nya¡Fui el primero en estar aquí!" el pelirrojo proclamo triunfalmente, separándose de su amigo para saltar felizmente a su alrededor.

"Eso es bueno," dijo Oishi, optando por un tono alentador mientras abría la puerta del club "Es bueno estar temprano."

"¡Tienes razón! Al principio pensé que sería súper aburrido venir a la escuela tan temprano y también tuve que despertarme más temprano¡y fue tan difícil¡Pero luego, camino aquí vi tantas cosas! En el Mercado fuera de mi casa, había un camión con unos peses enormes. ¡Eran tan grandes¡Como focas!" para ese punto Eiji tumbo su mochila en el suelo por los casilleros y extendió sus brazos lo mas que pudo. "¡Y seguían vivos¡Y los hombres les pegaban en la cabeza con palos!"

Mientras se cambiaban y alistaban para el entrenamiento, Eiji continuo parloteando a máxima velocidad acerca de cómo se había quedado mirando boquiabierto a los hombres por cinco minutos enteros de acuerdo a su reloj.

Oishi no pudo evitar el notar que durante el intercambio, Tezuka se mantuvo aparte de ellos. Se cambio utilizando sus cuidadosos, eficientes movimientos, ojos desviados de ellos todo el tiempo como si no estuviese escuchando su conversación. Y cuando termino, dejo el cuarto sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegaron a las canchas, Tezuka estaba haciendo sus propios ejercicios de calentamiento. Medio escuchando la descripción de Eiji de su emocionante exploración de la escuela '¡Mientras aún estaba oscura!' Oishi permitió que sus ojos siguieran los movimientos del buchou.

El vice-capitán, después de todo, no era extraño a sus observaciones de Tezuka.

Había comenzado como una fascinación para Oishi. El otro chico era tan diferente. No sonreía y era severo e inmovible y tan decente y eficiente que Oishi tenía que observarlo para asegurarse de que alguien así realmente pudiera existir.

Por supuesto que Oishi se dio cuenta entonces de que Tezuka si sonreía, excepto que lucía diferente que cuando otra gente sonreía. Y eso también era fascinante.

Una vez, en una charla casual cuando Oishi se encontraba en un humor particularmente desinhibido, le había preguntado al otro chico porque no sonreía como la gente normal. Porque las sonrisas de Tezuka eran tan inidentificables como una ligera entonación de ojos, las personas nunca sabían siquiera que Tezuka estaba complacido y los dejaba frustrados y molestos.

"Tú sabes cuándo sonrió," Tezuka había dicho, expresión inmovible.

"Algunas veces lo olvido," había replicado Oishi, sonriendo a la inesperada franqueza que había recibido el tema. "Y no soy el único que es importante. Las personas piensan que no eres amigable."

"No me importa lo que piensen, siempre y cuando tu sepas," Y antes de que Oishi pudiera discutir agrego "Lo recordaré."

Y era por eso por lo que Tezuka era cruel. Le dio a Oishi una razón por la cual tener esperanza cuando, Oishi estaba muy seguro, había muy poca razón para que él la tuviera. Y Tezuka lo hacía sin saberlo. Y eso volvía a Tezuka aún más cruel.

De cualquier manera, la culpa la tenía Oishi. De la fascinación y la observación habían surgido otras cosas. Había admiración y respeto. Y cierta porción de extrañeza, aceptación, asombro y una extraña mezcla de estupor en la normalidad de la vida diaria. Y más.

No tenía derecho, pero hizo a Tezuka en alguien importante para él. Y él quería ser importante para Tezuka. Así que era la culpa de Oishi.

"Ne, Tezuka¿ya estas terminando?"

"Hn," dijo el capitán con tono seco sin volverse.

"Me voy a adelantar así que por favor cierra cuando te vayas." recordó Oishi.

"No llegues tarde. Hoy hay asamblea," agrego Oishi cuando Tezuka no contesto.

Dejo el cuarto del club sólo para recibir a su resplandeciente pareja de dobles, quien se le echo encima, habiendo estado esperándolo afuera de la puerta.

"¡Oishi, eres asombroso nya¡No le tienes miedo a buchou en lo absoluto!" alabo Eiji, claramente al tanto de su conversación con Tezuka.

"¿Porque habría de temerle a Tezuka?" pregunto consecuentemente Oishi, ya con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"Porque, bueno, a mi me da miedo porque a veces cuando hablo con Buchou, es como si lo estuviera molestando e irritando. Entonces me siento algo estúpido y triste," medito el pelirrojo y entonces continuo en su siguiente respiro. "Así que siempre trato de salir de su camino. Pienso que no hay nada que pueda hacer para no molestarlo. Es tan perfecto y demás. Soy como tonto niño a su lado."

"Por supuesto que eso no es verdad, Eiji," el más alto dijo, aunque claramente divertido. "Tezuka no se siente de esa manera hacia ti."

El chico de ojos brillantes se rió alegremente.

"Yo sé eso, nya, pero eso no me hace dejar de sentirme como un idiota."

Y el chico a su lado, con ojos de un matiz de verano, rió con é porque era esa clase de persona.

Pero en realidad, de verdad, entendía el sentimiento. Algunas veces, especialmente últimamente, el vice-capitán del equipo había comenzado a preguntarse si realmente era un tonto ya que, pese a que ellos eran amigos y él sabía que a Tezuka le agradaba como compañero y vice-capitán, Tezuka tenía una manera de hacerlo sentir particularmente tonto. Tezuka era perfecto, después de todo.

"Tezuka¿has visto ya a Nita-sensei?"

"Aa," respondió el chico sentado al lado de Oishi y por supuesto que ya lo habría hecho. Tezuka nunca olvidaría algo como eso.

"¿Pudiste aclararlo?"

Estaban sentados en una tranquila esquina del salón de Tezuka junto a la ventana que daba al campo, sentados encarados, Oishi habiendo movido su silla para ver de frente a Tezuka en su escritorio. Oishi había salido de su salón de al lado y el cuarto estaba medio lleno de compañeros conversando mientras almorzaban, riendo, chismeando, sonriendo y compartiendo secretos y triunfos y pequeñas molestias.

"Aa," Tezuka asintio y por supuesto que Tezuka no tendría ningún problema obteniendo permiso de saltarse su clase de Matemáticas si esta coincidía con los partidos de posicionamiento.

"¿Te fue bien en el examen de Ciencias de ahorita?"

"Aa," dijo Tezuka en una manera que parecía decir que por supuesto que le fue bien. Que estúpida pregunta por hacer. Él era Tezuka Kunimitsu después de todo.

Hubo silencio, como lo hubo más temprano esa mañana en el camión. Oishi trato de comer su bento y de pensar en otras cosas de las cuales hablar aparte del bienestar de Tezuka. Pero realmente quería saber. Estaba preocupado, y por Tezuka, se preocupaba más que por nadie.

"Tezuka, pudiste--" comenzó Oishi pero se detuvo.

Esa castaña cabeza con rostro pálido se volvió y esa entornada mirada se poso en Oishi por un momento antes de moverse nuevamente al bento que Tezuka comía. Y por supuesto que Tezuka sabía cómo cuidarse a sí mismo. Ya estaba grande y más que eso, era Tezuka. Hermoso, perfecto Tezuka.

"¿Aa?"

"Ah, nada," el otro chico susurro.

Se sintió idiota. Idiota por hacer preguntas de las que ya debería conocer la respuesta. Idiota por molestar a su amigo con sus propias preocupaciones.

"Oishi-san," la voz de una chica llamo su atención. Era la representante de la Clase 3. "Mitani-sensei quiere ver a todos los representantes."

Oishi se levanto y se encamino hacia la chica parada en la puerta del salón. Volteo una vez para decir algo o despedirse de Tezuka, pero el chico de anteojos ya no miraba en su dirección. Lo hizo sentir peor. Pero Tezuka era así y Oishi sintió, de alguna manera, que debió de saberlo todo este tiempo.

Una tormenta comenzó en medio de las practicas de esa tarde. No era de sorprenderse. El cielo había estado lleno de claras advertencias ese día y el aire caliente sobrecargado y húmedo. Pero habían ignorado esto y continuado entrenando a las órdenes de Ryuzaki-sensei. Era importante entrenar cuantas horas pudieran.

Los miembros del club corrían con un medio salvaje, caos organizado, fría lluvia entumiendo las manos que envolvían las redes y recogían el equipo, salpicando lodo en patrones marrones sobre los zapatos y calcetines. Alguien se cayó y se levanto. Alguien más se cayó.

La lluvia venia en montones y empapaba chaquetas y camisetas al mismo tiempo, recorriendo sus ojos y cabello, encerándolos y haciéndolos entrecerrar los ojos ante las vagas formas en todos lados, todos corriendo en busca de refugio, empujando para entrar bajo el pequeño refugio arriba de la puerta del club.

Se arremolinaron cada uno en el cuarto, entrando y deslizándose, dejando charcos lodosos en el suelo de linóleum. Mojado, sucio equipo fue rápidamente amontonado en pilas cerca de las paredes mientras todos se dieron a la tarea de secarse.

Toallas limpias fueron entregadas alrededor del espacio sobrecogido de húmedos, previamente sudorosos muchachos que ahora estaban fríos. Kikumaru tallo su cara con la toalla que Kawamura había usado para secar sus brazos. Echizen pateo sus goteantes calcetines y zapatos, y choco contra Momoshiro quien trataba de resucitar su cabello.

El capitán se deslizo a través de la confusión, soltando instrucciones de secarse rápidamente antes de limpiar el equipo, él mismo dejando un camino mojado mientras caminaba. Oishi y Kaidoh entraron al cuarto aún corriendo, brazos llenos de mas toallas envueltas en sus chaquetas.

El orden fue restaurado lentamente y los miembros más secos, descalzos, fueron ordenados a varias tareas: limpiar y doblar las redes, separar las pelotas lodosas de las limpias, limpiar el suelo con sus toallas usadas.

El capitán cumplió con su rol coordinándolos, mandando a los que habían terminado de segundo año, tercer año y regulares a casa bajo sombrillas y calcetines secos con zapatos húmedos. El vice-capitán volvió a su elemento y camino alrededor checando por heridas y asegurándose que todos estuvieran tan secos como fuera posible.

"Fuji, has estado algo susceptible al clima últimamente. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa primero?" pregunto Oishi al sonriente oji-azul tensai quien había sonreído en todo el espectáculo.

"Entonces, me iré ahora. Pero no te preocupes, Oishi, cosas como esta me dan fuerza," dijo Fuji, riendo cuando vio a Momo y Kaidoh tropezar uno con el otro.

"¡Ah, Momo, Kaidoh!" El vice-capitán se apresuro hacia los dos que peleaban antes de que se lastimaran accidentalmente "¿Por qué no se van yendo ambos? La lluvia a parado."

"Echizen," procedió en la línea Oishi hacia el siguiente regular. "¿Estás bien? Estuviste afuera en la lluvia un largo tiempo."

"Hai," el chico murmuro.

"¿Y Taka-san¿Inui¿Se sienten mal o afriebados?"

"Oishi, yo estoy bien," replico Taka-san, lanzandole una sonrisa.

"Bueno, solo recuerda tomar una ducha caliente cuando llegues a casa y mantente alejado del frío."

"Tengo un jugo especial que ayuda a fortalecer tu cuerpo en tiempo como este si alguien lo necesita" ofreció Inui.

"Oishi, pareces una mamá nya," el jugador acrobático del equipo paso un brazo tras los hombres del inquieto vice-capitán.

"Aa, gomen," se disculpo Oishi. "Pero Eiji recuerda poner tus cosas en la lavadora en el momento en que llegues a casa o las manchas nunca se quitarán."

El pelirrojo rió mientras Oishi se movió al siguiente en línea. Tezuka estaba sentado en la banca junto a Kikumaru, eficientemente secando su cabello. Se veía tan limpio como si acabase de salir de la ducha pero Oishi podía ver la manera en la que el capitán estaba inclinado favoreciendo ligeramente su brazo izquierdo.

El muchacho de anteojos levanto la vista hacia él, sus ojos neutros, como si hubiera dicho algo o lo fuera a hacer. Oishi sonrió y se volvió hacia el otro lado del cuarto en donde los de primer año seguían contando pelotas.

Oishi había decidido, después de todo, durante las clases un tiempo después del almuerzo y antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento, detenerse.

Debía dejar de molestar a Tezuka con sus preocupaciones. Oishi se preocupaba de todo y algunas cosas necesitaban ser atendidas por sus preocupaciones. Como el alineamiento del equipo de tenis, la obra de su clase, su reporte literario, el nuevo chico que le gustaba a su hermanita, Eiji... Y entonces había cosas que no necesitaban que se preocupara por ellas, como Tezuka.

No era como si pudiese dejar de sentirse preocupado por Tezuka, pero podía simplemente dejar de preguntar de todo a cada momento. Y lo haría. No tenía derecho de sentirse de esa manera hacia Tezuka. No tenía derecho a tener esperanza. Así que se detendría.

Tezuka lo preferiría de esa manera y Oishi podía dejar de sentirse como un idiota.

No demasiado cambio tras esa decisión.

Ellos seguían reuniéndose en el camión 6.17 e iban juntos a la escuela. Seguian juntándose para almorzar algunas veces y seguían siendo el capitán y vice-capitán del club de tenis de Seigaku.

Discutían tenis, la escuela, exámenes, el equipo de tenis, noticias recientes y eventos y el mundo profesional del tenis. Algunas veces, la conversación incluso iba a temas más triviales como películas, sueños y políticas.

En general, nada había cambiado.

"¡Tezuka, ohayo!" saludo Oishi mientras entro al cuarto del club para encontrar al capitán solo adentro.

Había perdido el 6.17 y estaba un poco más tarde de lo usual hoy. Kaidoh ya estaba en las canchas y estaba un poco sorprendido que Tezuka no estuviera ahí. Quizás estaba ocupado. Quizás se sentía mal.

"¿Cómo estás hoy?" Pregunto el vice-capitán con su cálida sonrisa. Había pensado dejar de preguntar cosas en lo absoluto al otro chico sobre su bienestar pero le parecía algo grosero así que se limito a esa única pregunta.

"Hn," murmuro como usual Tezuka.

Oishi se puso su camisa de tenis sobre la cabeza y alcanzo el portapapeles. Camino hacia Tezuka quien parecía estar pensando sobre algo porque no se había movido. Hojeando hasta la pagina correcta, Oishi puso el portapapeles frente al capitán.

"He escrito el entrenamiento programado para la próxima semana. Podemos tener los partidos para elegir a los titulares empezando el Miércoles," el chico gesticulo con su pluma en los lugares apropiados en su pulcramente impresa hoja.

"Oishi," el tono era indeciso y el más pequeño levanto la vista de inmediato.

"¿Nani, Tezuka?"

"Aa, iie," dijo él, se detuvo y entonces hablo de nuevo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy," dijo Oishi, ofreciéndole su cálida sonrisa "¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Simplemente luces—diferente."

A este punto Tezuka frunció el ceño. ¿Oishi no lo había notado? El vice-capitán había estado diferente últimamente, más distante y menos preocupado. Era tan extraño en Oishi no preguntar, no tratar de ayudar, no recordarle de todo o sugerir soluciones a todo. Había sido extraño.

Y parecía que había cambiado específicamente hacia Tezuka solamente. Porque Tezuka sabía que Oishi siempre se preocupaba más por é que por cualquiera de los demás, cuando Oishi se detenía sólo por Tezuka, era difícil no notarlo.

Y Tezuka había estado lo suficientemente distraído que había perdido un set contra Echizen ayer.

Y Oishi no había dicho nada respecto a eso tampoco.

"¿De veras?" musito Oishi, dándose golpecitos sobre sus labios con la pluma. "No me siento muy diferente."

Detente, Tezuka quería decir. Cambia de nuevo. Se tu mismo nuevamente. Pregúntame como estoy. Pregunta sobre mi brazo. Dime que me cuide. Preocúpate por mí.

"Hn," dijo Tezuka

Estoy conciente de que no es un lindo final pese a que como regal tengo Buenos finales en los fics, segue sin saber qué hacer con este así que aquí termina. Este debe ser mi quinto intento con este fic y esta vez lo termine aunque no me gusto realmente lo termine y pense en simplemente publicarlo.

Digamos que no salió como lo esperaba. Suspiro

_N/T: Un fanfic de ya hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no soy fan de la pareja, me parece que el fic en si tiene un toque reflexivo muy peculiar. Me guste, así que lo traduje._


End file.
